Getting to know you
by Leopard Queen
Summary: During the last case Lin and Mai got to know each other while they were trapped in a elevator. On their new case Lin and Mai were turned in to dogs by a witch's ghost. Now the team have to find a way to turn them back. Complete! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Lin/Mai fanfiction.**_

_**I do love Naru/Mai but I haven't written a Lin/Mai fanfiction in a long time.**_

_**Since we don't know how old Lin-san actually is so I made it up.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Mai's POV**_

I woke up to my alarm and- Wait a minute I'm on a case, I don't have an alarm. "Naru, go away." I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw my boss standing over my futon with an alarm clock. The clock said five thirty in the morning.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "It's five thirty in the morning. Go away." I screamed. I'm not a morning person. No one as obviously told Naru that and he is learning the hard way.

"I want tea." He said. Of course he wants tea. "Naru, it is five thirty in the morning. I am not in the mood to deal with you and your stupid tea. I didn't have a good night sleep because of your brother and then you woke me up. Piss off." I screamed the last part out.

Then Monk-san came in to the room. "Naru, Ayako is making the tea. And I told you not to bother her when she is sleeping believe me I learned the hard way."

"Get up Mai. I don't pay you to sleep on a case." Naru seemed unaffected by Mai's mood. "Naru let her sleep. I will wake her up in her an hour." Lin said from the doorway. Naru sighed. "Very well, wake her up at six thirty."

They left the room. I went back to sleep. But some time later Lin-san came back in and woke me up gently. I silently got up and found that it was freezing. "It's freezing." I muttered. "I'll only be a moment." I said sleepily as I got some cloths and went into the bathroom to change.

The SPR team took on a dangerous case. A ghost is harming women for unknown reason and there is something else as well Mai and Masako and sense it but they don't know who or what it is so Naru ordered that no one is to be alone in the house or the grounds.

The house and the grounds belong to a family called the Tsukinos. There are two children and their parents. The mother's name is Erika and the father's name is Issaru. They came to SPR for help when their youngest daughter Maeko was attacked. Don't worry Maeko is okay she was pushed down the stairs by an unseen force. The other two children were possessed and tried to harm their parents. So the parents went to SPR and Naru accepted the case. So here we are. The Tsukino family is staying at a hotel nearby and SPR is trying to get rid of whatever haunting the house. We have been here for a week. I have a few scratches and bruises as do everyone else. No serious damage

I came out a few minutes later and grabbed a blanket out from the closet and wrapped it around me. "Ready to go?" Lin-san asked as he stood up. I nodded for my response. As we walked along the hallway Lin-san out of the blue, "I apologise for Naru's rudeness."

"The only person who needs to apologise is that tea loving Narcissist. You have nothing to apologise for. And don't say that it was on his behalf." I said. Lin-san chuckled at me. Well it was true.

"I better go and make some tea." I went in to the kitchen and made some tea then went in to the base and set the trey down and Lin-san was about to reach for his when Naru said, "Lin, Mai go and check the temperatures and the video cameras." Lin and I nodded and went in to every room (luckily the house is small).

While Lin-san was checking the last video camera I was looking around. This room feels strange. I have this feeling that someone doesn't want us in the room... "Lin-san, we should go. I have a strange uneasy feeling in this room." I whispered as I crept a bit closer to Lin-san who nodded. We left the room. "There is something definitely in there." I said to Naru as soon as we made back to the base.

"Lin, get the picture of the little girl's room." Naru said as he faced the TV sets. In the little girl's room there was a woman ghost laughing. "She's laughing at us." Mai said to Lin. "She's going to get a surprise when I'm through with her. Hey Naru."

"What is it, Mai?" Naru said as he picked up a file.

"Ever seen a ghost being scared to death?" I asked him. I really wasn't in the mood to put up with anything.

"No because the ghost is already dead." Naru replied as if I was stupid. Naru thinks I'm stupid anyway.

"Well you're about to. Because of the mood I'm in, which I thank you for Naru, This ghost is going to wet her pants. I am not in the mood to deal with a ghost right now." With that said I went and sat next to Bou-san.

_**Naru's POV**_

"Her powers a growing, Naru. She might be able to scare a ghost to death." Lin whispered as he sat down next to me. "And waking her up like that way didn't help. You have to be patient with her. She dreams about Gene and from what she told me he annoys her. And you're annoying her when she is a wake. I overheard her talking to Brown-san and she told him that she already feels stupid and useless already. You don't have to tell her that she is stupid."

I turned to Lin with a frown. "It sounds like you care for her." I whispered. "Who doesn't? I might despise the Japanese but not Mai and the others. Did you know that she is only half Japanese? Her father was English. English is her second language. I heard her talk to Brown-san in English. Mai also speaks three other languages. She loves to sing, write music. She also got an A in science and history. I saw her report card. I got to know her during the last case when Mai and I got stuck in the elevator for five hours. Oh and she doesn't love Gene, if she did she could have easily have fallen asleep and never wake up. She could go in to the light with Gene to her parents. She misses her parents. Her mother only died three years ago. And a please and a thank you is not too much to ask. That's all she is asking from you, A please and a thank you. You might be the great Olivier Davis, kid genies, but that doesn't make you above everyone else. And what I just said just now was a long time coming. You're my best friend, Naru, I'm saying this because I'm your friend. Go and talk to Mai she is a good person." With that Lin stood up and sat down next to Mai.

I sighed. That is the longest thing Lin has said. I stood up and said, "Mai, tea." I heard Mai sigh. I turned around and added in English, "please." Mai stared at me in shock for a second then she smiled and went. I followed her in to the kitchen and watched her make the tea.

"How do you make tea so good?" I asked her as I leaned against the counter. "My mum owned a tea and coffee shop and sometimes I would help out. And the Japanese and the Chinese are famous for tea and coffee." Mai replied. I nodded. That explains it.

"Lin told me that you speak three other languages. What are they?"

"French, Italian and Chinese. I'm still learning Chinese. Lin-san is helping me."

"You and Lin sound close." I said.

"We got to know each other when we got stuck in the elevator and when you left us in the office." Mai admitted.

"Mai, I just want to-." I couldn't finish the sentence. "You want to what?" She prompted as the kettle came to the boil.

"I want to apologise for everything I said about you. You are smart and clever in your own way."

"Naru, the others and I don't respect you because you're Olivier Davis. We respect you as a human being. We care about you. We'd risk our lives to protect you. I know you didn't ask us to but you don't need to. We'd do it anyway."

I nodded. "I care about all of you to. Especially you Mai." Mai smiled at me warmly.

"I also heard how you spoke to your mother. She loves you. She just lost a son. She doesn't want to lose you. Don't take a mother's love for granted, or the father's. I don't remember my father. I was only three when he died."

"How did your father die?" I asked. Mai shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. His body was never found." She said as she handed me my tea. "Thank you." I said as I took a sip. "My pleasure, Naru."

"I'd give anything to see my mother again. She died from cancer when I was thirteen. Since then I've been from one foster home to another. One day one of my mother's friend found me and became my guardian. He owns an apartment building and gave me a apartment."

I frowned. "You have a guardian? How come I haven't met him? Does he know that you are working?"

"Yes he does. He has walked past a couple of times." Mai grinned. "Well ask him to come in next time? I want to meet him." Mai nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to the base." I said. Mai nodded and started to leave the kitchen. "Wait Mai. There is something else I need to know." I said as I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"What?"

"When I found Gene's body. Did you mean it when you said that you like me?"

"Yes." Her reply was no more than a whisper.

"And now?" I asked.

"I got over you. It was a teenage crush. Teenage girls have crushes some times. You are a friend, a good friend. Since I have no family my friends come close to a family." She replied.

We stood there in silence for a moment then Mai turned around and held out her hand. I smiled a real smile and shook her hand. "You can never have to many friends." She said. I nodded. And with that we went back to the base.

I picked up my mobile phone and dialled my parent's number.

"Hello, Davis residence." The butler answered the phone. "Joe, its Olivier. Is my mother there?" I asked. "One moment, sir."

After a minute my mother picked up the phone. "Hello Noll."

"Hello mother, how are you?"

_**There is the first chapter.**_

_**Let me know if it's boring. **_

_**I couldn't come up with a good beginning so I wrote this.**_

_**The next chapter will be better I promise. **_

_**Again let me know if you would like another chapter or want me to remove it. Or let me know if don't get the chapter.**_

_**Again I'm sorry if it's boring.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**In this story Mai is 19 years old. And Lin-san is 33 years old. (I don't know how old he actually is so I made it up.)**_

_**Anyway here is chapter 2.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Lin's POV**_

I saw Naru talking to Mai sometimes making her laugh. Naru was telling Mai about Gene and the things he did. Mai was telling him about her parents and by the look on Naru's face he was impressed about her parents.

Her father was a doctor and her mother was a vet. Her father travelled around the world. So did her mother. But when they were expecting Mai they stopped travelling and brought a house and her father opened a doctor's clinic and her mother opened a vet clinic.

"No matter how they were they'd always find time for me." Mai finished. Then Brown-san came running in to the base. "You better come and look at this." He rushed out.

We all followed Brown-san and saw... Nothing. "What exactly did you see?" Naru asked. "There was writing on the wall. I couldn't read it." Brown-san replied.

'That's fine Brown-san. The cameras would have caught it. Mai, Lin, take a look at the wall."

Mai and I stayed behind. Mai stayed close to me because she was scared. I don't blame her. The room gave me the creeps as well.

We looked at the wall. Mai laid her hand on the wall and closed her eyes. It looked like she was a sleep but she was only in a trance. After a while she woke up. "What did you see?"

"She's a witch. The ghost that laughed at us is a witch. She was burned to death for witch craft in America a hundred years ago." Mai said.

"How did she end up here?" I asked her. "She was Japanese. She was drawn back to Japan. The property that this house is on was her family's farm. She is still stuck in her time. She enjoys making people misery and scaring people."

"That would explain her laughing at us when she scared us out of this room." I whispered. Mai nodded in agreement then she frowned. "Where is she by the way?" she asked in a whisper.

I looked around. "Can you sense her?" I asked Mai. Mai closed her eyes again. A minute later she opened her eyes and turned around her eyes wide. I turned also and the last thing I remember was a bright light engulfing my vision. I could hear the sounds of a spell. And then the next thing I knew was falling in to darkness.

_**Mai's POV**_

I woke up and I saw Ayako and Bou-san's faces in mine. "Are you alright Mai?" I tried to answer but it just came out like a whine. A dog whining. I sound like a dog? How can that be?

"The witch put a spell on you. We saw her working the spell but she looked us in the base so we couldn't get to you and Lin." Bou-san explained. I frowned and got off the bed and looked at the mirror. I was a Siberian husky. But I look like a wolf. I lifted my lips to reveal canines like a dogs. I tried to say "Help" but it only came out in a bark.

I turned to Bou-san and Ayako and turned my head to one side in a question. _What happened to Lin-san?_ I asked silently.

"Come with us." Bou-san said and I followed him to the base and saw another Siberian husky laying on the couch.

"Lin-san?" I whined out and he lifted his head and jogged over to me. "Mai?" He whined back. I turned to Naru who was watching and gave him a look that said, "Help!" Apparently he understood the look because he said, "We're trying. Hara-san said the ghost has gone from the house. The witch has several different places to haunt. She has been dead over a hundred years so her ghostly powers grew over the years. Also her witchcraft works even when you are dead. "

I rolled my eyes at the last part and growled, "I think we got that part." I jumped on to the couch and laid down knowing that Naru wasn't done. "Brown-san blessed the house a long with Monk-san so the witch can't come back to this house. So everyone get packing we are going back to SPR. Yasu, can you go and research the ghost and where she has been in her life?" Yasu nodded and patted me on the head then left. "I'm going to ring Madoka and see if she can help him."

"Mai, Lin, get in the van. Monk-san, you are driving the van. Ayako, can you drive the Monk's car?" Ayako nodded in reply and Monk-san gave her his car keys and Naru gave Monk-san the keys to the van.

Once the equipment was packed and the owners of the house thank us and apologised to me and Lin-san for what happened to us. I wagged my tail at them. "It's not your fault." Masako assured them.

Lin-san was on the seat between Monk-san and Naru and I was on Naru's lap. And I was sitting between the door and Naru. (SPR got a bigger van. Naru got the seats fixed so they can fit more people in the van.) I sighed and laid my head on Naru's lap. He gently stroked me head. "Gene always wanted a dog." Naru whispered.

_**Lin's POV**_

I can't believe it. I'm a dog. That witched turned me and Mai in to Huskies. Siberian Huskies. I should have seen that coming. Mai and I should have left the room as soon as Mai had said that the ghost was a witch.

Now the witch is gone from the house and we don't know where she went. And Mai and I are Siberian huskies. I love Huskies so that's one thing. But I also look like a wolf. So does Mai. Someone might mistake us for a wolf.

Now we were heading back to the office and Naru was on the phone to Mori-san. "Madoka, can you register Lin and Mai?" He asked her after he explained everything.

_**Naru's POV**_

"Of course." Madoka replied. "Thank you." I said and hung up before she could say anything in reply to my thank you, which probably shocked her.

"Monk-san, stop by the local pet store near the office, please." I instructed the driver. "Aye aye, captain." The Monk replied and we pulled in to the pet store near the office and went in. I got Mai and Lin dog collars and other things they might need.

I went up to the counter and a lady spotted Mai and cooed, "Aren't you cute." Mai wagged her tail. The lady looked at me and asked, "Is she friendly?" "Yes, but stay away from the bigger one." I warned. The lady bent down to pet Mai who rolled on her belly. When the lady hit an itchy spot Mai's back legs went crazy. "Oh do you like that do you?" The lady asked in happy voice. "Where did you get them?" The lady asked me. "The older one I've had since I was a kid. And I adopted the small one." I replied as I paid for the things. "Mai, Lin come. Good day ma'am." I nodded my head at the lady and left.

We got to the office and Madoka was there waiting for us. "Taniyama-san, Lin?" Madoka asked as soon as the two huskies walked in. Lin nodded his head and laid down with a sigh. Madoka went in to the kitchen to make tea before Naru could complain.

Once the tea was made and everyone was sitting in the lounge room Madoka began to explain Lin and Mai's registration. "Okay, Lin and Mai are your dog's names. Noll, I told your father about the situation so he came up with this: Lin and Mai were adopted by the Davis. Lin was adopted in a pound in London when he was a pup. Mai was found wondering the streets. They are part of the SPR team. Apparently animals are more sensitive to the paranormal then humans. And Mai will be even more powerful as a dog. As long as the clients don't object to animals in their homes there shouldn't be a problem.

Here are their registrations and here are their tags. They are under the Shibuya Psychic Research. They are the company's name." Madoka handed me the papers and the tags. I got the collars out of the bag. I placed a black collar around Lin's neck. The collar had a simple name tag on it saying Lin and SPR. Then I placed the registration tag on. Then I did the same with Mai. Except Mai's name tag had Mai on it and SPR.

"Oh Mai, I put down that you are new to SPR and so you are still learning ropes. I thought it might be cute." Madoka added. I shook my head. But it did fit Mai. Being new and just learning the ropes.

I put on their flea stuff and gave them their heart worm tablets. Then I stood up and turned to Yasu. "Can you take over for Mai?" I asked him. He nodded his reply. "Mai, you will be staying with me and Lin until we sort this all out. Monk-san, go and tell her guardian that Mai is on a case."

The monk left without another word. "Madoka, can you take over for Lin?" I asked Madoka who nodded.

I went back in to my office.

_**Mai's POV**_

I was bored. There was nothing to do. Lin didn't want to play. I gave up and went to see what else Naru brought. I stuck my head in the bag. Success, a rope and a ball. It's better than sitting here doing nothing.

I went back over to Lin and dropped the rope, sat down and wagged my tail and grunted out, _don't tell me that your quite happy just sitting there._ Lin ignored me for a moment then picked up the rope. I grabbed the other end we played tug a war.

We growled like normal dogs. "I'd give up little one; he looks like he will win." A friendly strange voice said. I stopped playing and looked up. It was a police officer. Funny I didn't hear the bell ring at the door.

Lin let out a bark to let Naru know that there is someone in the office. "Easy boy. I only want to speak to your owner."

"That would be me." Naru came out of his office. "He won't hurt you. He was only telling me that there is someone in the office. I'm Kazuya Shibuya. How can I help you?"

"My name is Kenji Taimour and came here to ask if you would help me. You see my family and I have been experiencing strange things like things floating in thin air, the TV turning on by itself even when it's not plugged in. Just last night my youngest son who is only three, heard screaming coming from his closet. And just this morning my eldest son fell down the stairs. He said it felt like he was pushed. Please help me and my family."

I could sense that this police officer is frightened for his family so I jumped on the couch beside him and put a paw on his knee and I wagged my tail.

"Mai, get down." Naru ordered. "It's okay. I work with a police dog. A German Sheppard called Rex. So I'm use to dogs. What is she doing?"

"She's trying to comfort you." Naru replied. Kenji smiled and ran his fingers through my thick coat. "It's working. I feel better. How old is she?"

"About two years old." Naru replied. That's right because I'm nineteen years old. "Lin over there is about 4 years old." Naru said nodding his head in Lin-san's direction. That would make Lin-san about 33 years old. He's seventeen years older than me.

"If we take your case Lin and Mai will be coming." Naru warned Kenji who nodded, "That's fine. They can play with my sons." Kenji said.

"They are working dogs. Animals a known to be more sensitive to the paranormal then to humans. Lin and Mai- Lin are trained to bark or make a noise when he senses something paranormal. Mai is still being trained."

"That's alright. When can we expect you?"

"Tomorrow morning. Mai get a pen and a note pad." Naru ordered. I jumped off the couch and grabbed a note pad and a pen from my desk. I gave it to Taimour who wrote his address. Thanked Naru and left.

"Madoka, ring and tell everyone that we have a case. Then tea please." Naru said as he went in to his office.

"Come on Mai, let's go to the park you must be bored here. Coming Lin?" Monk-san asked the bigger husky. Lin-san stood up.

"Naru-san I'm taking Lin and Mai to the park, they are bored." Bou-san stated. "Bring them back before lunch." Came Naru's reply. I went over to the bag and pulled out the ball.

_**Lin's POV**_

Since there was nothing that I can do as a dog until the case I went to the park with Mai and Monk-san.

I sat there and watched Monk-san throw the ball and Mai chase after it. I fought the urge to chase it myself. The dog instincts were kicking in again.

After half an hour Mai gave up chasing the ball and collapsed next to me. She was panting so the monk got us some water. Mai drunk it greedily.

Monk-san pulled out a book and began to read. I had to admit that being here in the park felt nice. The fresh air, the birds singing, people playing with their dogs, dogs chasing each other. It was much better then typing up old cases in that office. And Mai must be enjoying it as well. Not having to hear Naru demand more tea.

I laid down with a sigh of content. Then a teenager came over to Mai. "Isn't she beautiful?" The teenager said then he turned to Monk-san. "Have you ever considered a breeding program for her?"

"No, she is a working dog. And besides she is only two years old."

"She's an adult." The teenager declared then he turned and whistled. A German shepherd came trotting up. He stood next to the teenager.

"I said no." The Monk said as the German shepherd started walk over to Mai. I lifted my head and watched him. The teenager obviously hadn't seen me because he said, "two Huskies?"

I stood up and stood over Mai and growled deeply as a threat. _My girl. _I told the gold Labrador who backed off.

I laid down again. This time I curled myself around Mai and began to lick her behind her ears. _Play along. _I huffed in her ear and she leaned in to me.

"As you can see she has already chosen a male to sire her pups." The Monk said. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The teenager said and walked away.

I fell asleep with my head resting on Mai's neck. What had come over me to do that? I asked myself.

_**Well there you are.**_

_**This chapter is a bit long then I planned. But you guys love long chapters don't you?**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Until the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello fellow readers, here is another chapter for Getting to know you.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Naru's POV**_

We are driving to the client's house and it was a long drive. Mai fell asleep with her head on the Monk's lap.

"Lin, try and move Mai's head off the Monk-san's lap. He is driving." I asked Lin. But before Lin could move Mai the Monk-said, "She's fine where she is, she is not bothering me."

We finally made it to the house. It was just an ordinary family house. The family was waiting outside when we pulled in to the driveway. Lin woke Mai up with the nudge of his head. _Mai, we have arrived. _He huffed. Mai woke up and jumped out of the van after Lin.

"Dad, are you sure they are huskies? They look like wolves." I heard the teenage boy say to his father when I walked up to them with Mai and Lin walking next to me.

"Shibuya-san, thank you for coming. This is my wife Selena, my eldest son Jaran and this little one is Samia."

"Nice to meet you all. This is Lin, he is a four year old Siberian Husky. And this is Mai she is a two year old Husky. They are working dogs. And the people behind me are the rest of the team. They are mediums and physics. Masako Hara, a well known medium, This is Madoka Mori, she is a researcher. There is Osamu Yasuhara who is also a researcher. This is Houshou Takigawa, a former Monk and this is Ayako Matsuzaki a Miko." I introduced the team.

"Welcome. Come in and I will show you where you are all sleep and where the base is." Selena said with a warm smile.

When we made it to the base Selena asked, "Is this big enough?" The base was a large lounge room. "This will do fine thank you." I replied and I turned to my team. "Go and put your stuff in your room then be back in half an hour to set up."

_**Lin's POV**_

"Lin, Mai go and look around." Naru instructed us. Mai and I went up with Hara-san and looked around the house.

Mai and I sniffed around and we met at the other end of the room and felt a cold spot. We looked up and saw a man. He was dressed in a ninja outfit. And the scent that came off him wasn't very pleasant. Mai and I growled at him and he only laughed and swung his sword at us. Mai and I jumped out of the way but then I heard a yelp. Like a dog. I turned to see Mai bleeding on her throat and she was whimpering in pain.

I howled for the others and went to stand in front of Masako when I realised that the ghost went after her. The hair on my back stood up on end in anger. _Leave her alone. _I growled. Then the team came bursting in to the room and the Monk began to chant and John began a pare. The ninja gasped and disappeared. I looked around and saw the clients in the door way with scared looks on their faces. "Thank you Lin-san." Masako whispered as she patted my head. I nodded and went over to Mai who was laying down on the ground. _Mai, are you alright? _I asked her. Mai groaned and stood up on all four paws. _Every time I am on a case I either end up getting hurt or become a target. Even as a dog I'm getting hurt. And I am so over it. _Mai growled in response.

"I would like to know what they are saying." The Monk said as the team watched us. "So do I. But I'm guessing Lin just asked if Mai is alright." Naru said as leaned down in front of Mai. "Are you alright?" He asked her and Mai responded by licking his hand. Naru grinned and said, "good, Matsuzaki-san help Mai."

Matsuzaki-san replaced Naru looked at Mai's wound. "The cut is deep but not so deep that you need stitches. She is lucky that she jumped out of the way otherwise it could have been worse a lot worse. But the way Mai just growled I'd say that whatever cut her missed any vital organs. I need a bandage to cover the wound up so it doesn't get infected."

Brown-san handed Matsuzaki-san a bandage from her first-aid kit and Matsuzaki-san removed Mai's collar and wrapped the bandage around her neck. "Are you in any pain?" Matsuzaki-san asked Mai when she was done and Mai shook her head.

"Are you alright to work again?" Naru asked and Mai nodded her head. So Mai, Hara-san and I went back to looking around. When we couldn't sense anything in the house we searched around the grounds. This time Matsuzaki-san came with us.

Mai and I had our noses on the ground sniffing for anything that might help. We kept on walking and sniffing until we came across a grave yard. Well Mai found it. We didn't realise that she drifted off. We found her at the grave yard. We found the ghost again, this time he wasn't alone. More ghosts in ninja outfits. _Run! _Mai cried out. We ran back to the house and Matsuzaki-san told the team what they saw.

"Okay, everyone let's go to the grave yard." Naru said as he stood up. "Houshou-san, Brown-san you better be prepared." The Monk and the young priest nodded.

_**Mai's POV**_

I walked close to Lin-san with my ears flat and my tail between my legs. These ninjas were evil. I could feel it and so could Masako by the way she was acting. She was shivering constantly and it wasn't cold outside.

Kenji Taimour's eyes widened with shock. "I didn't know that there was a grave yard here." He whispered. I shivered with fear.

_It will be okay, Mai. We are only going to talk to them. _Lin told me. I don't want to go in to the grave yard.

When we go to the gate I stopped and sat down, refusing to go any further. Naru noticed and sighed. Kenji Taimour watched me as he walked past. Then he turned to Naru and said, "I thought that she was a working dog."

"She is a working dog and she is working. When she does that it means that the spirits are evil. That is the reaction we are waiting for. Plus she is scared." Naru replied. _I heard that you jerk. _I growled at him. Naru grinned.

_**Naru's POV**_

"What do you want?" I asked the ghosts. "Revenge." One whispered before they disappeared. Mai came trotting up to me and nudged me. I looked down and saw her staring at the entrance. It was the same ghost that struck Mai. The ghost laughed and vanished. "Yasu, Madoka, go to the nearest library and see what you can find out about the history of the house and the grave yard." I ordered.

"Everyone back to the base. Matsuzaki-san can you make me some tea please?" When we got back to the base Mai and Lin laid down on the ground in a corner. Houshou-san, Brown-san, Hara-san and myself watched the monitors for any sign. The Taimour family sat in the base where it is the safest. I watched Samia crawl to Lin and Mai who were cuddled up together. I could see Mai shaking in fear. Matsuzaki-san came back with the tea.

Samia reached them and petted Mai on her head. Mai wagged her tail a little bit. I noticed that the teenage boy Jaran smile a little and joined Samia. Jaran petted Lin who didn't do anything he just laid there curling his body protectively around Mai's.

"Where are they going to sleep tonight?" Jaran asked. "With me." I replied. I don't want them to be by themselves.

After dinner Yasu and Madoka came back with a folder each. " It took us a long time to find this information. This land and the grave yard were killing grounds where people were sentenced to death by treason and other crimes. Some people were killed unlawfully. Eighty years ago."

"There was also a prison here and I found the lists of the prisoners. When the prison closed three bodies were found..."

"Let me guess, they were dressed in ninja outfits?" I guess and Madoka nodded. They were never identified and no one claimed their bodies. Their grave stones are unmarked. They were murdered." Madoka went on.

"They must be looking for their killer or killers." Yasu guessed. "But did he attack Mai?" Hara-san asked.

"We are going to find out in the morning. Hara-san, Yasu, Madoka go and get some rest. Wake up in six hours and take over Matsuzaki-san, Houshou-san and my shift"

_**Lin's POV**_

Six hours later Hara-san, Yasu and Madoka came down refreshed. Selena-san made them breakfast with Mai watching her. Mai watched her every move hoping to get some bacon. I was laughing inside. Selena laughed and finally gave her some bacon. "Your too cute." She said. She got that right. Hang on did I just think that?

"Mai, Lin come." Naru's voice came from the door way.

We walked in to Naru's room and Naru went in to the bathroom. Mai jumped on to the couch and yawned. A few minutes later Naru came out in his blue pyjamas and got in to the bed. "Mai come here let Lin sleep on the couch." Naru patted the bed and Mai hesitated for a minute then hopped off the couch and on to the bed and I jumped on to the couch that was close to the bed and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Mai trying to get out of the room. She was on her hind legs trying to get the door open.

I got up and walked over to her which was a mistake. Because her scent was different. She was in heat. And that made me hard as rock.

I was in deep trouble. I wanted to mate with Mai.

_**I'm terribly sorry about the long wait. I have been busy.**_

_**Hopefully you won't have to wait for the next chapter.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello every one.**_

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**And thank you for the reviews and adding me to their favourite author, and adding this story to their favourite stories**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Lin's POV**_

_Damn it, she needs to leave the room. NOW!_ I thought as I went over to Naru's side of the bed and barked loudly until he was thrashing around the bed with surprise. "Lin, what was that for?" Naru groaned.

I went over to the door and scratched at it. "Do you want to go outside?" Naru asked. I nodded my head at Mai who was still shocked about me parking loudly. I obviously made her jump.

Naru sighed and got up and opened the door. Mai bolted out the room and down the hall in to the Monk's room. I knew it was his room because I heard him saying, "Hello Mai, how did you sleep?" I heard a little bark in reply.

When she was gone I collapsed with relief. If one of us stayed in the room any longer I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer.

"Why do you look so relieved that Mai left the room?" Naru asked. I rolled on my back to show him that I was still hard. "Ah, is she in heat?" Naru asked. I nodded my head. "Do you like her Lin?"

I nodded my head there wasn't any point in denying it. "I mean really like her, like in a romantic way?" Naru asked.

I nodded my head. "But you are over thirty years old and she is only nineteen." Naru guessed. That's what I would have said if I was human.

"I think you should tell her. She likes you too." With that Naru went in to the bathroom.

_Does she really like me? _I asked myself. _Come on. She is nineteen and you are thirty-three years old. To girls her age that is old. _Another voice told him. He didn't know who that voice was. _You don't know Mai. And get out of my head. _Lin growled.

Just then Naru came out dressed and pressed. "Let's go." I shook myself and followed Naru. We bumped in to the client's wife who was on her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Mai was hot on her trail. I heard Naru chuckle then a scream.

Naru and I ran in to the kitchen to see the ninja ghost holding his sword to Selena's throat and Mai was growling viscously, _Let her go._ I joined her. My growl was louder and more frighting then Mai's due to the fact I was older and bigger. But Mai was scary in her own way.

"Leave, get out." The ghost said before he vanished. Naru ran over to the woman to see if she was alright. "I'm fine thank you." She said as Naru helped her up. Then her husband and teenage son came rushing in. "What took you so long." She asked him. "We had another ghost problem in the master bedroom. But Brown-san took care of it." With that the husband pulled his wife in his arms as she cried. "We get our home back." He whispered in her hair.

_**Naru's POV**_

The Taimour family huddled together. I was watching them when I felt someone or something on my coat. I looked down and saw Mai trying to get my attention. "What is it?" I asked her. She stood up and walked out of the room. Curious, I followed her and I was followed by Lin and the others. We found Mai outside the teenager's bedroom and she was scratching at it. I opened the door for her and she bolted in and I heard her growl. Lin and I rushed in and saw two ninjas standing there. They were grinning. They were chanting, "revenge." Over and over again as they walked slowly over to me.

Mai and Lin stood in front of me and growled. Their ears were back against their necks and the hairs on their backs were standing up. I was actually scared of them. The ninjas stopped and disappeared. We waited a few minutes then I felt sudden pain in my back. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees.

"NARU!" everyone screamed, that's when everything went black.

_**Mai's POV**_

They are going to pay for that. They attacked Naru for no reason. It wasn't a large scare but it did need stitches. Naru fainted from the loss of blood and he did lose a lot of it. The doctors of the hospital let him go home (back to the clients house) just as long as he stayed on his back. Also that Ayako kept an eye on him. She has to let them know when he wakes up. I never left his side. My head was on his shoulder and Naru was on his stomach. I could hear the others whisper to each other in the door way.

"How long is she going to lay there?" Masako asked. "I suggested to her that she go and rest but she just growled at me. She even growled at Lin after he tried to get her to go and rest. She won't move." Bou-san replied.

"I thought that she said that she was over Naru." Yasu said. "She is. She cares for him like a brother." Madoka said as walked in to the room. When she reached the bed and whispered gently, "Mai, if you are not going to move at least get some sleep." Madoka sat down and stroked my fur. And soon I was a sleep.

_**Lin's POV**_

I stayed in Naru's room at Madoka's feet. My best friend was attacked and I am angry. Mai hasn't moved. It has been nearly a day since Naru was attacked and he still hasn't woken up. Matsuzaki-san, was sitting on an arm chair keeping an eye on him. Every now and then she would change Naru's bandage.

The others were trying their hardest to get rid of these ghosts. No mercy. _See Noll, these people care about you. _I thought.

_**Naru's POV**_

I opened my eyes and everything was white. "Hello little brother." I know that voice. I whipped around and saw my identical twin brother. Gene. "What's happening here, am I dead?" I asked. Gene shook his head. "No, you are only asleep. I only wanted to see you. I miss you." I faced Gene and replied, "I miss you too."

"I have just figured out how to make contact with you now that Mai isn't human at the moment." Gene said with a look of regret. "Why do you invade Mai's dreams?" I asked him.

"I like her. And obviously so does Lin. I invaded her dreams so I could help you with your cases."

"Why haven't you moved on?" I asked that because I really wanted some peace for him. "I wanted to stay and help you."

"I wanted you to move on." I said. "I couldn't move on. I tried, I-" Gene paused and look around then said, "hear that? That is your friends calling for you to wake up. So I think we should say goodbye now. Until next time little brother." With that he vanished.

I suddenly felt sleepy. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew was seeing Mai asleep next to me. I grinned and stroked her fur and whispered, "Mai." Mai's head bolted up at neck breaking pace. She then gave a little whine then let out a soft bark and wagged her tail.

She was about to jump off the bed but I stopped her and whispered in her ear, "now I know how you feel." She turned her head to one side in confusion. "Gene." I said and she got it. She nudged my hand with her nose so I lifted my arm and she crawled underneath it and laid down. I nuzzled my face in her soft coat and whispered, "I miss him so much. I never realised how much until now." And with that said I started to cry in Mai's coat. I haven't cried in a very long time. I cried so hard my chest hurt. I felt Mai lick my cheek.

"Naru, I have to give you a check over." Ayako whispered gently. I nodded. She checked me over and then called the hospital to let them know. "You need to stay in bed for a few more days." Ayako said when she hung up. "I'll let the clients know. Get some sleep." I nodded and pressed my face back in to Mai's coat and drift off to sleep.

_**There you are. Man, you guys are demanding. I like it, it keeps me going.**_

_**I'm trying to update fast. But sometimes I have to be in the mood to write.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Oh and I was going to let you hang and wait to see if Naru would wake up. But I won't be mean.**_

_**You don't have to wait long for the next chapter. It won't be far behind this one.**_

_**Again please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**You guys must really like this story... You are asking for another chapter.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Lin's POV**_

After about a week Naru was given to the all clear to get out of bed and back to work. But Mai and I didn't let him out of our sights. Mai sat next to him letting him pet her. When he would stop she would nudge his hand for more. The client saw this and chuckled. "Sooky little thing aren't you? But your owner was attacked so you have every right to be." _"You got that right bub." _Mai grumbled as she laid down.

Mai has been attacked three times already. The first time she was walking with Madoka and the ghosts tried to attack her. Whenever she walked past the door that led to the basement she was attacked. The second time she was guarding Selena and her sons and they were walking past the same door. The ghosts didn't go for Mai that time, they were after the teenage son but Mai pushed the teenager and got hit by the sword again. Naru yelled at her for getting hurt. Madoka tried to calm him down but failed.

In the end I stepped in between Naru and Mai and growled viscously, I showed him my sharp teeth. Naru backed down.

"Naru, Mai was protecting the client's son. A normal person would have died by that attack. But Mai has ESP and probably other abilities she would have survived the attack and she did. It was only a scratch." Madoka whispered. Naru looked at Mai who had her head up high and her tail was wagging when she noticed that Naru was looking at her.

Naru grinned and got out our rope. Mai made a little bark of happiness and grabbed the other end of the rope. They played tug-a-war. Naru won because Mai got exhausted so I went over and took over. I won the second round.

When we stopped playing Naru went to the monitors, Mai was asleep on the blanket that the teenager put down for me and Mai. I walked past her and sat down next to Madoka who patted my head. I wanted to avoid Mai because she was in heat. I am barely able to control myself. The need to mate and breed was almost unbearable. I shouldn't be thinking about this sort of thing about Mai. I mean Mai and I are really human beings after all.

_**Mai's POV**_

_What is wrong with Lin? He's avoiding me._ I thought as I watched Lin from my perch on the lounge next to Bou-san. I was bored out of my mind. I wasn't allowed to leave the base without someone following me. So I am going to just stay here.

"I thought she was a working dog." The client's son said. _How many times has that been said?_ I thought. Naru sighed, "She is. She is also a danger magnet. I don't want her to be alone on this case from now on. I want her close by." Naru responded.

"You care for Mai and Lin don't you?" I didn't think that Naru would reply to that comment but he did, "yes, I do." I saw Lin look at him and wag his tail.

"Also Mai is in heat. I don't want her outside during the case in case any male dogs are around." Naru added. _I'm in heat? I can't be, can I? _I asked myself. "What about Lin?"

Lin groaned like he was in pain. "He can control himself." Naru said looking at Lin who groaned again.

_**Lin's POV**_

'_He can control himself.' Ha! And here I thought that Naru didn't have a sense of humour. _I thought. I glanced at and saw that she had her ears back. She finally figured out why I am trying to avoid her.

I also made it clear to Naru that I didn't want Mai to be alone. We have been on this case for two days now and three times in two days Mai had gotten attacked while being alone.

Naru sat down next to me and whispered so only I could hear, "You and Mai are breeding dogs." _The only problem with that was that she might get pregnant. _I sighed and laid my head down again. "You might get her pregnant I know. But you can court her." Naru whispered again.

_Hmm... Court her. _I like that idea. I wagged my tail to tell him that I like that idea. I got up and went over to Mai. I licked her cheek and huffed, _"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I won't deny that I want you. I do want you. Ever since I knew that you got over Naru I wanted you. I thought that you didn't want me." _

Mai started to lick me in reply. _I thought that you didn't want me." _She replied. I couldn't help but smile inside when she said this. _I plan to court you._ I warned her. Mai jumped from the couch and laid on the ground and I curled around her.

"Naru, you better come and have a look at this." Brown-san's voice called out. Naru went over to him and stared at the monitors. Frowning, I went over to them and stood on my back legs to see. It was a message. I barked for Mai to come and see.

The message on the wall said, _Love will find away. _"The message just suddenly appeared." Brown-san said. "It looks like the same writing as the Witches." Naru said. Mai nodded her head in agreement. "Hara-san, Houshou-san, go and investigate."

Mai was about to follow them but Naru said without turning his back, "don't even think about it, Mai." Mai huffed and laid back down on the floor. I curled my around her and started to lick behind her ears until she was asleep. Then I got up and followed Hara-san and Houshou-san.

We got to the room and Hara-san looked around the room. "The witch was here. But she is gone now." She whispered. I growled in frustration. _So close._

I went back to the base and Mai was still asleep. "Lin, take Mai for a walk. But stay away from the grave yard." Naru said and so I did.

We chased each other. I tried to flirt with her. It's very hard to when you are a dog. So I'd play with her more, tackling her on to the back and lick her face.

Then I realised that her attention wasn't on me. I looked in the direction of her gaze and saw the witch ghost was there watching us. I growled and ran to catch her. But she vanished in to thin air. I could still hear her laughter. I sighed in frustration. Mai jogged up to me and nudged me with her head and growled, _"She is mocking us." _I nodded in agreement. _"We better head back." _I said and we walked back to the house.

Mai went over to Naru, sat down in front of him and looked at him. "She appeared again didn't see?" Naru guessed. Mai nodded.

_**Naru's POV**_

I was getting frustrated. This witch ghost was mocking us. She appears when Mai and Lin got lovely dory. "She appeared when you two finally admitted your feelings. And then just now when you were outside she appeared." I said and Mai and Lin nodded. "Hmm." I tapped my pen on my chin in thought. "Okay since she is gone for now. Let's get rid of the spirits in hand. Yasu, Madoka what else do you have?"

"Nothing. Only that the group of ninjas were normal human beings and they were on their way to a party when they got murdered."

"We have to get rid of them they want revenge." Masako said. Mai placed a paw on her lap. Masako smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "If we get rid of them and fail the might want revenge on us." I said.

"We have to try. I will go first because they attacked Mai and because of that I am angry." Houshou-san said standing up. He went to his room to get ready. He came back and we went to the grave yard.

Mai was sticking close to Lin so was Masako. Houshou-san started the chant. We heard gasps, sighs of relief from other spirits. Mai lifted her head to feel the peaceful atmosphere. But then the peaceful atmosphere was short lived when the group of dead ninjas appeared. They looked angry. "Brown-san, Matsuzaki-san do your thing." I demanded.

Right away they began their own chant. The leader of the dead ninja group raised his sword above Mai's head but then he gasped and froze. It was working his followers were gone. And all that was left was him.

Then Houshou-san, Brown-san and Matsuzaki-san began to chant together. And soon the leader was gone as well. When he was gone the three of them collapsed in exhaustion. Mai padded over to Bou-san and licked his face. "Good work. They are gone." I said, helping Matsuzaki-san up. Selena-san came up to them and said, "Thank you for all your help. I'm just sorry you got hurt in the progress."

"Ma'am, it is fine. It's what we do. It will take a lot more than that to take us down." I reassured her. "Why don't you all go and sleep here for the night and be fresh for the drive home in the morning."

"Thank you, ma'am. Okay everyone start packing so we can leave in the morning." I said and we headed back to the base.

Once everything was packed everyone dragged themselves up to their rooms. The whole house felt peaceful. Now it really was a beautiful house. I went upstairs and fell instantly asleep. I could hear Mai playing with the teenager and Lin was looking out the window watching her. "Go and join them." I demanded. He doesn't have to stay with me the whole time. Lin turned to face me. "I'm fine. Go."

Lin left and soon I could hear him play with Mai and the Taimour family. There was barking and kids laughing.

After about an hour they all came back inside. Mai and Lin came back in and Mai laid down on the couch and Lin curled around her.

_**There you are.**_

_**Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello fellow readers**_

_**Here is another chapter of Getting to know you.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Mai's POV**_

We were back at the SPR building. Naru was in his office trying figure out how to get the witch's ghost to appear. Well it won't appear in the office because it is protected. "Yasu, tea." Naru demanded. I could hear Yasu mumbling, "Slave driver. Now I know how Mai feels." Lin heard it to because he chuckled in doggie way.

Lin busy licking my wounds from the last case. Yasu came out of the kitchen and saw me using Lin's side as a pillow and he was licking my wounds and I was falling asleep. "Aww, you two are so cute." Yasu said. Lin growled, _shut up. _The growl said. Yasu backed off and went to give the "slaver driver" his tea.

"Yasu leave them alone. Once you have done the filing you can go home." I heard Naru say before I drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours Lin woke me up saying that we are going home. I sighed and sat up. I followed Naru to his car and we went to Lin and Naru's apartment. When we got there I sniffed around and sneezed. It smells like Naru. "You can share with Lin." Naru said and went to his room.

Lin showed me his room. It was simple but nice and warm. Lin jumped on the bed and pushed the blankets down the bed and signalled for me to join him. I jumped on to the bed knowing what he wants.

_**Lin's POV**_

I hoped she knew what was going to happen when she jumped on to bed. She licked my muzzle and I licked hers in return and made a gentle sound, _Do you know what this means? _I asked her. She nodded in response. _If it's too soon let me know and I won't go any further. _I said as I looked in to her eyes. _I want you._ She responded. _I want you too. But I don't want to hurt you._ I rubbed my head against her neck. _It's okay. I'm ready. _

That was all I needed to hear. We moved off the bed and on to the floor and I mounted her. Naru would probably kill me or have me fixed after tonight.

Afterward I curled myself around her and watched the door waiting for Naru to come barging in. And with a few seconds he did. I growled and snarled at my best friend, threatening him to try and take Mai away from me.

"You do know that she could get pregnant when you're still Huskies right?" He finally asked. I nodded. "What will happen if you had the puppies and then you were turned back in to a human and they weren't?"

_I would still love my children, no matter what they look like._ I thought. Naru shrugged and sighed, "I can't stop you. We'll just have to find a way to change you and your children in to your human forms."

The next day the Monk and Matsuzaki-san were furious when they found out. But Naru convinced them to change their minds. "We will take Mai to the vet in two weeks time-provided that she and Lin are still Huskies and see if she is pregnant." Naru said and patted Mai on the head. "Until then we have another case. That is why I called all of you here. It won't take long to solve..."

_**Naru's POV**_

I love it when I'm right. The case was solved by me in one day. It was a demon summoned by the old owners of the house. It drained the team to get rid of it. We were left with deep scratches and bruises and a slight concussion (Mai). I hate demons the most. The new owners thanked us. They can have their family in peace.

Two weeks later I took Mai to the vet with Lin right next to her. He hadn't let her out his sight for the last two weeks.

"I'm here for the appointment for my female Husky Mai." I said as I went up to the counter. "Ah yes Mai. Take a seat and the doctor will be with you soon."

We waited ten minutes when the vegetarian came out and called out for Mai who couldn't help wagging her tail. (She does this every time her name gets called out.)

We went in to the room and the vet checked Mai over. "Full bit of health. Good teeth, great muscles, shiny coat. She's a healthy girl. Now while the machine is coming let's check the male. What's his name?"

"Lin." I replied. The vet checked Lin over and gave him the full bit of health. "They could pass as wolves." The vet said stroking Mai gently. "So is Lin over there the might be father?"

"Yes." I simply said putting a hand on Lin's head. "I can have him fixed so he can't have any more puppies."

"No, they're breeding pair."

The machine came straight after that and the vet got it ready. "Okay, I need Mai to lay down on to her back for me." The vet looked at me. "Mai, lay down." I ordered. Mai rolled on to her back.

_**Bou-san's POV**_

Back at the base the team was waiting for Naru, Lin and Mai to return from the vet clinic. I wanted to kill Lin-san for putting Mai in this position. But on the other hand it might be fun having little Husky puppies running around the office.

Ayako was pacing back and forth. "Sit down for goodness sake woman, you will make a path in the carpet. "Oh come on Monk-san, don't tell me that you aren't worried."

"Of course I'm worried. I just didn't expect for Mai to be a mother at nineteen." I replied.

"We don't know if she is pregnant yet. Oh, I wish I went with them." Ayako started to pace again.

"Maybe Naru is getting Lin fixed so this won't happen again." Yasu joked and we all laughed.

_**Lin's POV**_

I started there at the screen hoping to see my puppies' heartbeats. I really want to have children. I never expected them this fast...

_**If you want to know if Mai is pregnant you'll have to wait for another chapter. **_

_**I'll try and update when I can.**_

_**I'm sorry if this chapter is to boring or to short.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Lin's POV**_

There I could see and hear my puppies heartbeat. "Three little heartbeats. Three puppies." The vet smiled at Naru then turned to me and said, "There are your babies." I wagged my tail and barked. "You must be happy about the puppies." The vet said to Naru. "I am. But I am more shocked then anything. When I got Mai Lin didn't want anything to do with Mai. But when got to know each other better I couldn't separate them."

The vet cleaned Mai up and placed her back next to me. We licked each other's faces in pure excitement. We are going to be parents. I'm going to be a dad. A father. I like the sound of that.

"We better go. Thank you Doc." Naru shook the vet's hand. "My pleasure. The father and mother to be a healthy and the puppies are also healthy. Just come in every two weeks until the birth. Which should be in fifty-eight to sixty-six days"

"Thank you again."

_**Naru's POV**_

We got to back to the base and every rushed over to Mai. But Lin growled threateningly making everyone take a step back. Brown-san looked up at me and said, "That means that she is pregnant." I nodded and every one screamed in delight. "Three puppies. Which is strange, normally there would be a litter of six or more. But three?"

"Naru, remember that they are really human." Ayako reminded him. "And I can't wait until they change back." I said as I went in to my office and closed the door.

I was doing some typing when Madoka came in. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I replied. "Just wondering." She shrugged and turned to leave. "I just thought that you and Lin would be together and Mai and I would be together." I blurted out.

"Noll, I'm married to someone else. You have a girl in England. Lin and Mai are happy and expecting. Be happy for them. Mai thinks of you has the annoying brother along with Brown-san and Yasu."

"I am happy for them. And I love Melina." I said. "Then why did you bring it up?" Madoka said with a shrug. "When I first saw Mai when we came back to Japan I realised that Mai liked me and not Gene but then..."

"Lin and Mai got to know each other better and the babies are the result of it." Madoka finished my sentence for me. "Yes, then I realised that as I got to know Mai better my feelings for her were a brothers love."

"Mai doesn't have a family." Madoka said sadly. "Yes she does. SPR are her family."

_**Lin's POV**_

I wouldn't let anyone near Mai. Well I let the ladies near Mai but not the men. Matsuzaki-san comes every now and then to check on her but that stopped when Naru said, "You are a human doctor not an animal doctor." Matsuzaki-san stomped off.

One day, "Lin, come with me. Mai, stay with Houshou-san until we get back." Naru said. I lifted my head from Mai's stomach and turned it to the side in a question, "What for?" "Chinese problem. I only need you for this." Was all Naru said before he left the office. I sighed and licked Mai on the muzzle and left.

Sure enough there was some Chinese sorcery around. Someone didn't know how to use it properly and now it was going-what does Mai say when things go out of control? That's right, she says things are haywire.

Things here are haywire in the building. Everyone left the house so I could work without any distractions.

_**Bou-san's POV**_

It was nice to spend time with Mai without Lin growling at us men. I understand that he is protecting the mother of his children. But I only wanted to pat her and tell her that I am proud of her. "Mai, can you come here for a minute?" I asked her as I patted the empty spot next to me. Mai stood up and jumped up on to the couch. Yasu and Brown-san came towards us and petted her. "We just wanted to hug you and tell you that we are all proud of you." I said. Mai wagged her tail in reply. We all hugged her gently and she licked our faces.

Hours past and Mai fell asleep with her head on my lap while I rubbed her side. It was hard to believe that there was life in there, growing. Then the door opened and the father of the growing life came in. He looked exhausted. "I'll take care of Mai if you want to rest. Mai will understand." I told Lin who nodded and went in to his office. I guess he was too tired to argue.

Naru came in. "Some Chinese kids decided to play with Chinese sorcery and it went all wrong. It took all of Lin's strength to fix it so don't argue with him just now. If he wants Mai with him let her go to him."

I nodded and waited for a bark and it came after thirty minutes later and Mai jumped off the couch and went in to the office.

Minutes later I could hear whimpers and groans and flushed a bright red when I realised what they were doing. Naru frowned and knocked on the door. "Not in the office you two." He growled angrily. But an even angrier growl came from the other side.

"Should they be doing that when she is pregnant?" I asked Naru. "It won't hurt them." Naru replied. "At least they are quiet." I grumbled. "Yasu, tea" Naru ignored my last comment. Yasu went in to the kitchen then a minute later Mai and Lin followed him.

"Where did you come from?" I heard Yasu say. Mai gave a yelp in reply. "You hungry?" Yasu asked and another yelp. A few bangs of plates then, "there you are." Then Yasu came out with a tray.

_**Naru's POV**_

I wish they wouldn't do it in the office. But how do you argue with a large dog that looks like a wolf? But now they are eating in the kitchen. Now I can get back to finding the witch ghost and turn Lin and Mai back in to their human forms before their kids arrive.

"Any luck?" Madoka asked over my shoulder. I shook my head. "She didn't appear in the office when Lin and Mai were lovely dory in his office just then. Yasu asked them when he was in the kitchen."

"I'll ask around the area." Madoka said and I nodded giving her permission to go. "Be district." I told her and she nodded and left.

I got up from the couch and whistled for Lin and Mai who came out. "Let's go for a walk." I told them." I wasn't getting anywhere with finding this ghost. And Mai could some exercise.

We went to the park and we just sat peacefully under a big tree. Mai's head was on my lap and she was asleep. Lin ran his nose through her fur to feel his pups. "Don't worry Lin, they are there." I whispered. Lin sighed and laid down.

_**Okay there is the next chapter for all of you impatient readers out there.**_

_**I would just like to thank the people who love this story and added it to their favourites and me, Vivian101 to their favourite author list.**_

_**Thank you. **_

_**And a special hello to my new friend Matsukaze Tenma.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Mai's POV**_

I just got back from the vet to check on the pups who are healthy. We found out that there are two boys and a girl. Lin, the nervous father to be and I hadn't come up with any names yet. We want to wait on what they look like and what their personality will be.

The triplets are due any day now. And we are nowhere close to finding that ghost who put that spell on me and Lin. She keeps on appearing and disappearing just like that. We could hear her laugh as she disappears in to thin air. She is taunting us, I know she is.

Naru closed the office against my wishes. He said that he closed the office for his god children. Naru is my children's godfather and Madoka are their godmother. And that is making them work extra hard to find that witch ghost. But no one is thinking about that right now. They are waiting for the pups. Lin won't leave my side and every time I moaned and groaned the others would come running out of nowhere and Lin would growl at them.

One night I woke up panting with pain. _Koujo, wake up._ I groaned. He woke up with a start. _Is it time? _He asked. I nodded my head. I am in labour.

_**Lin's POV**_

I can't believe it. Mai is in labour. My children are coming. I barked with pure joy and then a minute later Naru came running in. I wagged my tail at him, showing him that my little bundles of joy are on their way. Thankfully Naru is child genius so he got it and he picked Mai up and carried her to the car.

We got to the vet clinic where a vet was waiting for us. She led us to the delivery room. "Put on the blankets." The vet said. Naru placed her on the blankets and the vet threw us out. I was whining for Mai. "I'm sorry big guy but being in the room will stress her out. I will call you back in as soon as they arrive, okay?" I sighed and waited impatiently with Naru in the waiting room. I passed the waiting room. How long has it been? I looked up at the clock. An hour.

"I'm going to call the others." Naru said and went outside. And a few minutes later he came back in. "They will be at the base waiting. Lin, sit down for god sake." Naru snapped. I only growled at him. I'll be saying that when his children is on the way.

Then Bou-san came in. "Have they arrived yet?" he asked panting. "No what are you doing here?" Naru asked. "I wanted- no I needed to be here. Mai is like my sister to me. And Ayako kept on bugging me till I said that I will come." Monk-san said as he sat down.

Just then the vet came out with a thick blue blanket wrapped around her chest. She smiled at her and came over to me and carefully sat down. "Say hello to your babies." She said. I looked in the thick blanket and saw three little husky puppies. Two boys and one girl.

The nurse pointed to the bigger pup and said, "This one is the oldest. The middle one is the second oldest and the little one is your little girl." I nudged them gently and breathed in their scent. My children. I wagged my tail and whimpered in happiness. I looked at Naru and Monk-san. "Congrats, man." The Monk said with a smile.

Naru leaned down next to me to see. "Congratulations, my friend." Naru whispered then turned to the vet and asked, "How is Ma?" "She is doing good and incredibly happy. Come on, these little ones are ready for their first feed."

I followed the vet in to the recovering room and saw Mai wagging her tail. I sneezed and trotted over to her. We bumped heads and then I licked her face. _I am so proud of you. Thank you for giving me three beautiful children._ I said to her. I gently stepped over her and laid down behind her and watched the pups feed.

Then Naru came in and Mai wagged her tail again. Naru petted her head and Mai licked his hand. "Well done Mai, they are beautiful. Maiya is adorable."

Gene told Naru the pup's names. The oldest one is named Gene, after Naru's twin and the second oldest is named Larus. And Maiya, my little girl is named after Mai's mother. Gene senior didn't know when to keep his mouth shut even when he was alive.

"Mai and the pups can go home after a few hours. But it will be straight to bed for Mai. She is tired and I imagine very sore." Naru nodded and left.

Monk-san came in when Naru left and kissed Mai on the head. "I'm proud of you everyone is." He whispered.

After a few hours Mai and the pups were given the all clear to go home. Naru had the triplets and Mai and I followed close behind. Once we got to the apartment Mai laid in the corner of my room and Naru gently laid the triplets down next to their mother. I laid on the bed so I can see them and the door.

But in the end I ended up curled around Mai. The next day after the pups were fed Mai went for a little walk to get some exercise while I stayed with the children. I watched them crawl around on the blankets. They were blind and unable to walk. They were helpless. Puppies usually open their eyes after a week or so. And then they will be walking.

Mai managed to wonder off the blanket I gently picked her up and snuggled her against my stomach for warmth. _Mummy will be back any minute now. _I said to them. Soon I was asleep with squirming puppies sleeping against my stomach.

_**Madoka's POV**_

I went in to check on the puppies. I went in to find them curled up against their father. I took my phone out and snapped a picture and went in to the lounge room to wait for Naru. I could sure go for Mai's tea right now.

_**There you are everyone.**_

_**The puppies have arrived. Yipee!**_

_**I'm sorry if the chapter was too short. I am going to write another chapter right away.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Greetings my fellow readers, here is another chapter.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Naru's POV**_

It has been eight weeks since the triplets were born. By now if they were normal puppies they would have been taken in to a loving and caring home. But in this case they stay with their parents.

Maiya, the youngest was a real daddy's girl. Whenever her brothers were playing outside Maiya would be with their father, never leaving his side.

Gene (GJ) was a grey husky so is Larus. Maiya is nearly pure white. You can just see a little bit of grey. The team haven't seen the pups or Mai in the eight weeks.

But today was the day was the day that Mai and Lin are bringing the pups to the office. I had GJ, Mai was carrying Larus carefully in her jaws. Lin had Maiya. They walked in to the building and as soon as they did the pups were off exploring.

An hour later the gang had arrived. Maiya had found her way in my office when her brothers were playing with the gangs. Mai and Lin watched over them. Monk-san looked around and asked, "where is Maiya?"

Lin got up and went in to my office and came out a minute later with a squirming puppy in his jaws. He placed her on the Monk's lap. "Mai, Lin she is adorable. She is almost pure white." The Monk said as he held my goddaughter up. "She is so cute." He said as he held Maiya to his chest. Maiya seemed to settle in his chest.

Then the phone rang and I got up to answer it. "SPR, Kazuya Shibuya speaking."

"Can you help me?" A voice asked. It sounded like a child, a little girl. "What can I help you with?" I asked her in return.

"My orphanage is being haunted by a ghost. I can see it." The girl sounds scared. "How old are you?" I asked her. I noticed that everyone looked at me with curious eyes. "I'm ten years old. My name is Mitchale."

"Mitchale, what is happening?" I asked her.

"Beds being turned over by themselves. People getting pushed and when we turned around there is no one there. Also the whole building would sometimes shake as if we were having an earthquake. And one girl was being choked and another was floating in thin air you have to help us."

"Where are you?" I asked as I picked up a pencil and wrote down the address Mitchale gave me. "We will be there in one hour okay?" "Thank you." I hung up and turned to the others. "Start packing. We have a case. Have the van ready in half an hour. Monk-san, here is the address. It will only take fifteen minutes to get there. There is an orphanage nearby that needs our help, come on people move it. Girls are getting hurt." I yelled and Mai let out a growl and that made everyone jump to their feet.

_**Mai's POV**_

I remember this orphanage. I was placed here when my mother died and before one of my teachers found me. That's why I growled at my friends I told them to move it or I will bite you.

Bou-san put Maiya at my feet and Ayako and Madoka put GJ and Larus at Lin's feet. Naru picked up Larus and Lin picked up GJ and I picked up Maiya. I put my children in the basket that Naru put in the van for when the triplets were ready for a case. _Stay there babies. _I told them. Naru got in to the van and placed the basket on his lap.

Lin and I helped with the cables and then we joined Naru in the van. "As soon as we get there I want you two and Hara-san to look around."

We got to the orphanage and Koujo, Masako and I looked around and every single room was freezing. Especially the adoption room. This building is over a hundred years old. Children have died here. Some people said that they were murdered, choked to death. So that would explain why girls are being choked. So maybe the rumours are true.

We walked up to the attic and looked around. "Mai, Lin-san, we should get out of here. I don't like it here." Masako whispered. I let out a whimper, _neither do I. _ So we went back down.

It was cold in the base as well and my babies were shivering with cold. They even cold in their pelts. I went to the blanket that Bou-san packed and laid down and my children ran over to me and curled up against my stomach and I curled up in a ball around them then Koujo wrapped himself around me then someone put a thick blanket over us.

The head of the orphanage told Naru everything even the rumours. "That might explain why the girls are being choked." Naru said as he rubbed his chin. "So the rumour that girls were murdered here was true?" "Maybe. But I will find out."

"Thank you." The head of the orphanage said some relief. "Thank Mitchale. She is the one that called me." "I did before she went to school. The children will be safe there for today at least."

"Monk-san, Brown-san bless the base and the girls rooms, Masako, go with them, Ayako go and do your thing in the playground."

Everyone went to get ready. "Mai, go with Matsuzaki-san. Lin stay with your kids don't leave them."

I rolled my eyes. Like he would leave them.

I went out with Ayako who began to work. I instantly felt the relief and happiness wash over me. I lifted my head closed my eyes. There were at least a dozen children moving in to the light. They were smiling and laughing and waving to their past loved ones who were waiting for them.

Ayako finished and collapsed on all fours in exhaustion. I went over to her and licked her cheek. If only I could tell her that she did it. "Have some spirits gone?" She asked when she looked at me. I nodded and wagged my tail.

When we went back in to the base, the base was just like out in the playground all calm and warm and bright. GJ, Larus and Maiya were playing near their father. "The playground is safe for the children to play in now." Ayako said as she collapsed in to the sofa. "Very good, now Yasu, Madoka go and find anything on this building and the property that the building is on and also find the list of the past girls that were here."

My name will be on that list. I want to tell them that my name is on that list but I'm a dog so I went up to Naru and pulled on his coat and parked to get his attention. He finally looked down at me I went over to the door and barked again. "I think she wants you to follow her." Brown-san said. I nodded and left the base.

I led Naru to the office and to a filing cabinet and pulled out the 'T' draw. Naru shifted threw the flies then stopped and pulled one out. It said my name. "You were here?" He asked and I nodded. Naru opened the file.

_**Naru's POV**_

I read the file then turned back to Mai. "Your sister died here in the orphanage?" I asked in complete shock.

_**Mai had a sister? If so, is she alive or dead and haunting the orphanage?**_

_**Please wait for the next chapter. Which won't be too long.**_

_**Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**You guys are really impatient. I like it, it makes me write and update faster. Keep on reviewing.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Naru's POV**_

I went to find the head of the orphanage. I found her in her office. "What do you know about the Taniyama sisters?" I asked her. "Well, the oldest sister Minko disappeared after Mai went in to foster. Mai's foster parents couldn't take both so they picked Mai. They weren't twins but they were always together. You couldn't separate them. I also don't where Mai went."

"Well Mai is living by herself and is now the mother of three. She is also my other assistant." I informed her. "Mai, is alive? She's your other assistant? Why isn't she on the case with you?"

"She has three children to take care of." I said, lifting my eyebrows. "Oh... Well I'm glad that she is well."

"She doesn't remember her sister because she was in another accident and she lost her memory." I wasn't lying to her. I was just fixing the truth a little. Yes, Mai was in accident but that was during a case last year and she did lose her memory for a short time. Mai obviously couldn't talk about her sister and her disappearance. "Mai asked me to say hello." "Tell her that I am happy for her. What are the triplets?"

"Two boys and a girl, my godchildren. My best friend is their father." Not to mention my other assistant. I thought. "Do you mind if I borrow this file?" I asked as I snapped it shut. "May I ask why?" "I want to find Mai's sister." The head of boarding nodded her head after a while of thought. "I thought of those girls as my own. I wanted to adopt them myself but they were gone before I could do anything. Please find Minko. I also was searching for Minko, I was looking through some old files of the Taniyama family and it seems that their father was an American. He was from New York he met their mother in Tokyo, they married and had two daughters. Also that the girls have a half brother. The father was married before and had a son. I don't know his name."

I was shocked on how much she knew. And by the look on Mai's face she was shocked to. "How do you know all of this?" I asked. "My brother is a detective and he has some friends in America." "Oh. Well can you ask him to do a favour?" I asked. "Of course. What is it?"

"Can you ask him to ask his friend in America to find more information on the half brother?" I want to find Mai's family. She might have SPR and her friends and her children and Lin but I think she would want her brother and sister in her life. "I will do that straight away."

"Thank you." With that Mai and I left. We went back in to the base and told the others what I found out about Mai and her family. "How come you never told us Mai?" The Monk practically yelled after he recovered from the shock. Mai's ears flattened and she started to cry. Lin stood up and growled. "I'm sorry Mai. If you had told us we would have helped you find her." The Monk said softly. "It doesn't matter now. We are going to find her now." I said. "The head of the boarding house has a brother in the police force and he has a connection in the police force in America and they are going to find out more about the half brother. Now since we can't do anything in that case, we should get on with the case at hand."

_**Lin's POV**_

I could understand why Mai didn't mention her sister. She thought that her sister was dead. Well that's what she said to me just now. She had heard that her sister disappeared. And when Mai didn't hear anything more about her the police assumed that Minko was dead.

But now she has a half brother somewhere in New York. Probably with a family of his own. Suddenly a loud cry took out of my thoughts. I turned my head in the direction of the cry. I saw GJ biting Larus's ear and Larus was struggling to kick his brother off. _"GJ, get off your brother now!" _I growled. GJ instantly jumped off Larus who ran straight to his mother. _"Daddy, I was only playing with him." _GJ protested. _Did Larus want to play?" _I asked him. _"No. I tried to get him to play with me."_ _"When someone says no they mean no. So when Larus and Maiya or anyone says that they don't want to play you leave them alone. Do you understand me?"_ GJ nodded and laid down between my front paws. I began to clean him. I ignored the team's curious eyes. "You know I can't wait to see Lin as a daddy when he's human again." Yasu joked and everyone nodded.

"I'd imagine that he would look like other fathers." Naru said. "Yasu, what have you found out?" I asked Mai's replacement. "There was a punch of murders here. No one knows who committed the murders. Five girls were murdered- well that's the number of bodies found in the grounds. That is all I found." Yasu said.

"Madoka?" I turned to my mentor. "The building is very old. It is at lease over two hundred years old. Before that the grounds was a cattle farm. Here is something that might help with finding out what happened to Mai's sister. The family who owned the cattle farm disappeared. I got a map of the farm and the map of the orphanage and the family disappeared in the barn. Now drift the orphanage map over the other map... And this is where Minko disappeared, well that's she was last seen." Madoka pointed to one of the bedrooms. And it the room is where the barn use to be."

"Good work both of you. We'll look in to the disappearance later. Hara-san, are there any spirit that are willing to talk to us?" Naru turned to the medium. "The victims are willing to talk and there is more than five." She responded and pointed to a monitor. And sure enough there were at least ten girls crying asking for help in the second floor bedroom.

"Let's go." Naru ordered. Mai and I picked up our sons and Monk-san picked up Maiya. We went to the second floor and clear as day the ten girls were cuddling together crying.

"It's all right. We are here to help you. Tell us what happened." Ayako said gently and one girl looked up. Her face was dirty and bruised. "He's going to kill us." She whispered with pure terror. "We want to go home." They were acting like they were still trapped.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Ayako whispered gently. None of the girls neither spoke nor looked up. "You want to talk to us don't you?" Masako whispered gently.

"We all want to help you move on where he won't hurt you. But you need to tell us who he is and what he did to you." Matsuzaki-san said.

The same girl as before looked up. And began to explain what happened.

_**Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello again.**_

_**Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. I'm not going to tell you... You will have to read the chapter and then review.**_

_**Please Read and Review.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Mai's POV**_

"He came out of nowhere. He came from behind and took us away. He kept us in a basement. He-he." The girl couldn't go on. "It's okay; you don't have to go on. Can you tell us who he is, or what he looks like?" Ayako asked.

"No. His have is covered. We want him to stop." The girl burst in to tears all over again. "We can help you move on. Where someone you love is waiting." Brown-san said gently. "Do you want that?"

Every spirit in the room nodded. John and Bou-san began to chant. And the girls smiled and disappeared one by one. I could see their loved ones smiling and opening their arms out for their family member.

"They are gone." Hara-san whispered with a calm smile. "Now all we have to do is find the man who killed them and send him- please excuse me Brown-san straight to hell." Madoka said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"He will eventually come back for a girl so we wait. Hara-san, Mai, Lin keep your senses open. The rest of you keep your eyes on Mai and Lin for their reactions." Naru demanded and sat down on the bed. I put Maiya down and she ran to her father. Lin laid down and began to clean her. GJ jumped on Naru's lap and Larus came to me.

It has been nearly two hours and nothing has happened. The kids were playing and Lin was licking me behind there ear which was my weak spot so it was making sleepy. "Lin, we need her awake not asleep, stop that." Naru ordered when he saw. Lin stopped and I began to lick him behind the ear. "I love you." I huffed out.

Lin nuzzled me in the neck and replied, "I love you too." And then we felt something. The fur at the back of our necks stood up and we growled. It was the witch. GJ, Larus and Maiya scrambled under us for protection.

The witch held her hands and said, "I'm here to remove the curse." She said. Naru came up next to Lin. "Why now?" He asked in a angry voice.

The witch looked from Naru to me. "I realised that I'm your sister. I ran away when you went in to foster care. I remember crying in an alleyway and then that's where everything went black. All I remember is being so cold. When I first saw you I felt a pull towards you. The reason I wasn't fostered with you is because I am a witch and so are you. But I showed it in front of people and it freaked them out. I was only protecting you or at least I tried to protect you." With that said "Mai's sister "aka the witch waved her arms and mumbled a few words we didn't understand. Lin and I closed our eyes and then I felt a warm sensation. When I opened my eyes I saw my shoes. I raised my hands up and saw hands and not paws. I looked at Koujo and saw that he was human as well. We looked at each other and then we were kissing passionately. We pulled apart when we heard three babies crying. We raced to them.

When I made sure that my babies were safe I turned back to the witch. "Why did you change us in to Huskies?" I asked her.

"For fun." She replied. "Why did you change us back now?" Koujo asked. "I just remembered you, Mai. I wouldn't do that to my family. And I'm ready to move on. I want to see mum again and meet our father. I am truly sorry about turning you in dogs. Forgive me?"

Koujo and I and the others nodded our heads. "Oh before you go. Do you know anything about our half brother?" I asked. She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"Where can we find your body?" Naru asked. "They burned my body. But you can find my things in the attic of the orphanage. I'll give mum and dad a hug and a kiss for you and tell them about their grandchildren."

I smiled and nodded. "Please." I was on the verge of tears and Koujo wrapped his arms around me and I leaned in to his chest.

"Taniyama-san, may I begin?" Brown-san asked gently. I looked at the ghost who claims to be my sister who nodded. I nodded at Brown-san.

When Brown-san finished he looked exhausted. He went back to the base with the others while Koujo, Naru and I went up to the attic. There I found a box that said, "Minko Taniyama." I picked it up and took it back to the base.

I looked in the box and there were some books. I saw Naru pick up a book and began to read it. I also found a brush. It had some strands of hair. "I can take it to the hospital and get a DNA done. I just need your DNA." Ayako said as she took the brush and pulled a strand of hair off it. I let her take a swab from my mouth and she and Bou-san were gone.

Koujo found a little black box. A jewellery box. He opened it and pulled out a necklace. I smiled sadly as I remembered the necklace. "My mother gave it to me and I gave it to Minko when I went in to foster care." The necklace was just a simple gold chain and a gold and silver butterfly with four little diamonds at the corners of each wing.

Koujo stood up and sat down next to me and put the necklace around my neck. "I think your sister would want you to have it back." I leaned in to his chest and continued to look in the box. But before I could look any further a loud bang came from a room.

We all ran to the monitors and saw a man looking around. He was screaming for the girls. "He must be the killer." I said. Naru turned to Brown-san who went in to room and sent that killer ghost straight to hell. When the ghost was gone Brown-san collapsed. We all ran in to the room and I held his head in my lap.

After a minute he woke up. "You did it." I said happily. John smiled and Lin and Yasu helped him up. They helped him to a bed and Brown-san fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The orphanage is safe once more.

Now all I have to do is wait for Ayako and Bou-san to come back with the results.

_**There you are.**_

_**Oh and this is the second last chapter.**_

_**But the next chapter will longer and the best chapter in the story.**_

_**Please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I'm sorry to sorry to say that this is the last chapter for getting to know you.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Lin's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. I was a human again. So was Mai and the triplets. The witch revealed that she was Mai's sister. Mai found a brush with hair in it and Ayako took it to compare it to Mai's DNA.

Now we were waiting for Ayako and Bou-san to return with the results. I held Mai in my arms in the base of the old orphanage. Our children were asleep right next to us. The manager of the orphanage came in and saw Mai and that made Mai all emotional.

Finally Ayako and Monk-san came back with a look on their faces. Right behind them a police officer. He was looking straight a Mai with a look I didn't like. I pulled her closer to me.

"My name is Kenji Taniyama. I was named after my father. I am your half brother and I have been looking everywhere for you and Minko." The officer said gently. He did look like Mai. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

Mai looked at Matsuzaki-san who spoke up. "While I was in the hospital waiting, Monk-san went to the police station and asked about Minko. Kenji spoke up and said that they found Minko's burnt body and one side of her hair wasn't burnt but we couldn't test it because they didn't have the right equipment back then."

Kenji knelt in front of Mai. "Minko was raped and murdered. The murderer threw her in to a bin and set it alight. We found her body hours after she was killed. Her face and was burnt so bad we couldn't use it for identify her. Even her teeth were burnt. Then we found out that the side of her head was untouched so we had some of her hair. But we didn't have the equipment. I took that hair and took some of my DNA and Matsuzaki-san tested it."

Matsuzaki-san stepped closer and handed Mai the yellow envelope. Mai's hands were shaking so I took the envelope and opened it and took the piece paper out and read it.

Everyone was silent waiting for me to read out the results. I looked down at Mai and whispered, "ninety percent. Minko is your sister and eighty percent, Officer Kenji is your half brother." Mai looked from me to her half brother and then held out her hand for him to shake. He took the hand with a smile.

After minute of looking at each other Kenji pulled Mai in to her arms. Mai's shoulders were shaking with her tears. "It's alright. We have each other now." Mai's brother whispered. He was crying to.

When they pulled apart, the brother wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. "Can I see my nephews and niece?" That made Mai smile and led him to the triplets. "GJ (Gene junior) He is named after his godfather's brother. Larus is the second oldest. And this is Maiya, named after my mother."

_**Mai's POV**_

Kenji smiled at the triplets then asked, "May I hold them?" "Of course." I replied and picked up Larus. "They have just been fed so they are sleepy at the moment."

Kenji sat down with Larus in his arms. Kenji held him to his chest and smiled. "They are so small." He whispered. I saw Koujo watch Kenji with Larus. So did Kenji. "You are Koujo Lin, the father of this beautiful babies. The Monk tells me that you are thirty years old." Koujo nodded. "I love Mai." I simply said. "And I love him." I said. "Well Mai is nineteen, there is nothing I can do. As long as she is happy."

"Well we better get going." Naru said getting up. Kenji turned to him. "Kazuya Shibuya?" Kenji held out his hand and Naru shook it. "Actually it's Oliver Davis." Naru said. And Kenji's eyes widened in shock then his eyes caught mine. "You work for the Oliver Davis?" He asked. "Believe me it's not as great as it sounds." I said.

Naru frowned at me. "I don't really care who he is. Only that he is my friend and the triplets godfather." I added.

I scribbled down my address and phone number and the office's number. "Come over anytime." I said. "But call first." I added when I saw the look on Koujo's face. Kenji wrote down his details. "Call me anytime. If you come across any unsolved murders give me a call at my office." Kenji gave Naru his work number and gave me his home number and address as well as his work number. My work number is for an emergency. Call me when you need a babysitter."

I smiled and nodded then hugged him and then we were off. "Naru, why did you tell Kenji your real name?" I asked him once we were in the van.

"He's your brother and a detective. I trust him. Now when we get back to the office I want you to take your children home and both you and Lin get as much rest as you can and be back at the office tomorrow morning." Koujo and I nodded.

_**Lin's POV**_

When we got to Mai's apartment complex Mai told her landlord about the triplets and me and after getting the approval we went in to the apartment. We fed the babies and they went straight to sleep then we fed ourselves. (Luckily we went shopping on the way home.) We then unpacked. I finished putting my shirts in the closet and then I turned to see Mai sitting on the bed. I walked slowly over to her and whispered, "Mai?" She was holding a photo. In the photo was a woman and two young girls. One girl I recognised was Mai and the other must be Minko and their mother.

"I remember her now. Minko. She was my best friend we did everything together. I remember her chasing after the car I was in when I was being taken in to foster care. I could hear her screaming for me. I can still hear her screams. And now she is dead." With that Mai burst in to tears. I pulled her in to my arms and rocked her.

"Oh Mai I am so sorry." I whispered as I kissed her head. She cried so hard her eyes were red and so was her nose. Soon I could only hear hiccups so I picked her up and we laid on the bed. I kept on placing kisses on her head and after a while the hiccups stopped and she lifted her head and placed her lips on mine. The kiss turned passionate. I rolled her on to her back and leaned over her, never breaking from the kiss.

Soon we were naked under the covers. "Are you sure? Are you ready?" I asked. Mai nodded her head. I smiled and kissed her as I pressed against her.

This was the first time we made love as humans and it feels good.

I didn't know what time it was when Maiya started to cry. Mai groaned in my chest. "A nightmare brobably." Mai guessed left my arms and started to get up. "I'll go. You rest." I whispered. "You sure?" Mai asked looking over her shoulder. I nodded and flew back the covers and put on my Pyjama bottoms on and went in to the spare room next door where my children were.

Thankfully the boys were still sleeping. I picked up Maiya who held up her arms when she saw me. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked her. She only responded by placing her head on my shoulder. "Nope you just wanted your daddy." I answered the question myself.

I sat down on the chair with Maiya on my chest. I smiled and watched my two sons peacefully in their cots.

"I love being a parent." I whispered as I kissed my daughter's head.

I eventually fell asleep and woke up the next morning with Maiya and the boys gone. Then I heard Larus's giggle coming from the dining room. Smiling I crept down stairs and crept up behind Mai and wrapped my arms around her pressed her against my front and kissed her neck. "Morning." I mumbled against her neck.

Mai moved her head to the side and whispered, "morning." I could sense that she was smiling. "You better get ready for work. Naru called early this morning. He only needs you today for a couple of hours. He said that the quicker you get to the office the quicker you can come back home."

I groaned in her neck. Damn you Naru. I thought and then I pulled away, grabbed a piece of toast and went upstairs to get ready. When I came back down Mai had two thermoses ready. "The red one has coffee and the blue one has tea for Naru." She said and I smiled, kissed her gently and then the children and left.

_**Naru's POV**_

I really didn't need Lin at the office today. He wants to ask Mai to marry him and as his best man I am helping him pick a ring. The others were going to keep Mai busy and away from the mall.

We left as soon he arrived. I jumped in to his car and we drove to the mall. The others would have arrived at Mai's to keep them busy.

"Thank you for coming with me." He said. "Well you have three kids with her I'd think its best that you do." I said then I added, "I'm happy to."

"I am not going to tell my parents about the kids. After the way they treated my sisters and I." Lin came from a abusive family. He has two sisters and an older brother. When my parents were in Hong Kong one year they saw what happening to Lin and his siblings, They were being beaten and they weren't even being fed, so my parents found Lin's siblings a home together and Lin came with live with me. Lin and I became best friends. Lin still loved his home country though. He showed me and Gene pictures of it light up at night. And we showed him London. Since then Lin lost contact with his sisters and brothers.

We taught him English and Japanese. When I turned seventeen and we went looking for Gene he became my guardian here in Japan where we met Mai and the others.

"What about your sisters and your brothers?" I asked him. "I am looking for them. Your parents are helping."

We got to a jewellery shop and looked around. A lady came up to us and asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, please. I'm looking for an engagement ring. It doesn't matter about the price." Lin said. "I want to propose tonight. Today three years ago is when I met her." Oh that's right. I remembered.

"How romantic. Over here are the engagement rings." The lady led us to the display cabinet further from the exit. Lin and I looked the rings over and Lin spotted the perfect ring for Mai. It was a simple round diamond with a gold band. "That one please." Lin pointed to the ring. The lady took it out and showed it to us. Lin nodded and the lady placed it in its box. Lin gave her his card and soon we were heading back to the office. "Meet us at the park at seven?" Lin asked me before he got back in to the car. I nodded and said "thank Mai for the tea." And then went back in to the office.

_**Lin's POV**_

I couldn't breathe. I literally couldn't breathe. I was nervous as hell. I mean what if she says no? No, she will say yes. I mean we have three children together and we live together, and she has told me about a hundred times that she loves me... And I love her so much.

"She will say yes, she will." I whispered to myself as I walked up to the door. I opened it and snuck in to the bedroom and hid the ring in my pocket of my trousers that I will wear tonight then I went in to the lounge room and sat down next to Mai. I kissed her on top of her head.

"Did Naru make you work to hard?" She asked. "No. He just needed a hand with some personal files. The ones he doesn't let anyone else touch." I lied. Mai lifted head to meet her eyes with mine.

We were too busy noticing each other we didn't see the others get up. "Well we better get going. See you tonight." Ayako said. Mai turned to them and smiled and nodded. She showed them out while I kicked off my shoes and laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I heard her say good bye to our friends and then she came back in and laid on top me. We kissed gently. "Where are the children?" I asked against her lips. "They are asleep, taking a nap." She replied against mine. Good that will give me at least half an hour with my future wife.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me and kissed her deeply.

Night time came to quick for me. I was nervous as hell. More nervous then I was earlier today. Everyone was waiting for us when we got there. The food was ready and set up for a picnic under the stars.

I felt Monk-san nudge me in the ribs. I let out my breath and turned to Mai. "Mai." I called her name to get her attention. Mai turned her head just as I pulled out the box. I opened the box and took her left hand.

"Mai, I love you so much. Will you accept me as your husband? Will you marry me?" I looked deeply in to her eyes and waited for her response. Everyone was.

Mai looked up at me and said...

"Yes."

_**Six years later...**_

"Come on you three you'll be late on your first day of school. Hurry up." I called out. "Not to mention I'll be late for work." I mumbled. Mai heard it and went up to see what was taking them so long.

A few minutes later the triplets came running down the stairs and our three year old daughter, Mari was being carried by her mother. "Daddy!" Mari cried out in pure happiness. I smiled and swept her up in my arms. "Are you ready to go and see mummy and daddy's work?" I asked her and she nodded I placed her on the floor where she went straight for her toys. Maiya tugged on my sleeve. "Daddy, can I go to?" She asked. I shook my head. "You have to go to school with your brothers. But you can come after school. I'll pick you up." Maiya clapped her hands and kissed my cheek. And scrambled out of the house when Monk-san tooted the horn.

"Thank you, Bou-san." Mai called out. Another toot of the horn and a wave and he was off. "Okay kids are off to school. I'll go and get ready." Mai said and she got up and headed for the staircase. I grabbed her hand and pulled her tight against me. "I want you to be careful today. You almost killed Naru the other day."

"I'll try." That's I wanted. I gave her a kiss and then let her go.

I was in my office typing up old cases and watching Mari, play with her toys on floor. When a knock came from the other end at the door.

"Come in." I whispered and Mai entered with my coffee and Mari's apple juice. "Thank you honey." I said with a smile.

At two-thirty I told Naru that I had to go and pick up the triplets. Naru nodded.

I waited at the school gates for them and at three o'clock the bell went and five minutes later kids came screaming out in all directions. My three kids jumped in the car and hugged me from behind. "Hey daddy." Maiya kissed my cheek. Some say that she is a daddy's girl... And they were right. But she still loves her mother just as much.

I went back in to the office and they showed their mother what they done on the first day which was draw and paint.

GJ's drawing was of the SPR gang.

Larus drew a picture of... Gene. As in Naru's twin Gene. How strange... "Larus, how do you know about Gene?" I asked him as I took the picture and stared at it. "He came in to one of my dreams. Did I do something wrong?" He asked. He sounded like he was near tears. "No honey you are not in trouble. But the man in your picture might be." Mai replied.

My guess was that Mai was going to give Gene a real tongue thrashing. I shivered. Thank goodness that it was not me. I thought.

I explained to the kids who this man was and they stared in shock. Larus took the picture he drew and knocked on Naru's door. "Come in." He said stiffly.

_**Naru's POV**_

Larus entered my office. "How was school?" I asked. "It was fun." He replied. He came up to me and I placed him on my lap. "What have you got there?" I asked him about the drawing in his hand. "This is for you." He said and handed me the drawing. It was a picture of Gene. "He came to me in a dream. He told me to do this.

Next to the drawing was some writing. "Idiot scientist, I miss you. Gene." I smiled and turned to Larus. "Thank you for the drawing. I love it. I'm going to get it framed." I said with a smile. It was true I really love the picture.

Larus jumped off my lap and went back to his parents.

It had just turned twelve o'clock when Mai came in. "Care to join us for lunch?" She asked. I nodded and followed her. I closed the office and we went to a take-away and got Chinese food.

Lin was happy. And he should be. It is his birthday after all. After the food, Mai poured the drinks and lifted hers up towards Lin and said, "Happy birthday." We all repeated it.

Next was the presents. His kids gave him drawing of China. Panda bears, the great wall of china and the city itself.

I reached in to my pocket and gave him my present. It was a photo. A photo of his sisters and his older brother. The team and I searched all over the world for them and it took six years to find them.

"Who are they?" Lin asked me. I grinned at him then looked over his shoulder and right on cue his sisters and older brother were walking towards him. Lin frowned and turned around and then gasped.

He slowly stood up and waited for them to reach him. His youngest sister, Ching Lan broke in to a run and Lin caught her in to a tight hug.

His older brother Baojia had a grin on his face and the other sister, Chan-Juan had tears in her eyes. When they both reached him they hugged him so hard he nearly couldn't breathe.

_**Lin's POV**_

My brother and sisters are here in Japan. I couldn't believe it. "What are you all doing here?" I asked them when we pulled apart. "This company contacted us. They said that they were called SPR. Shibuya Psychic Research. And that they know you. Do you know this SPR?" Baojia asked.

Behind me the SPR stood up and Naru spoke up. "I am Kazuya Shibuya and I'm the boss of SPR and the people behind me are the team. Your brother works for me. We study the paranormal."

"Your boss told me that you are married." Chan-Juan said. I smiled and pulled Mai to my side. "This is Mai, my wife." Mai smiled and bowed. Then I turned and gathered my children in front of me. Maiya hid her face in my leg.

"And these are our children, GJ, Larus, Maiya and Mai is holding Mari." I told them my children's name with pride. Baojia knelt down to Maiya and said in a cheerful voice, "you look like your daddy. I am Uncle Baojia but you can call me Boa." I looked down at my eldest daughter and saw a little smile.

Mari giggled and I saw Chin Lan tickling Mari's stomach and Mari was trying to push her hand away. Chan-Juan looked at me with a smile, "Your family is so cute. And I like Mai, and I haven't even got to know her properly."

"Mai has that affect on people. You can't help but like her, in my case I fell in love with her." I smiled and kissed Mai on the head.

I introduced SPR to my siblings and we talked about our previous cases and my brother and sisters talked about their families.

I have four nephews and six nieces all under the age of ten. Baojia is a single dad. His wife died during childbirth.

"We are sorry we couldn't attend to your wedding." My little sister said. "It was not your fault. We couldn't find you on time." Mai said in a gently voice."

"Why don't we go back to our house and chat there." I said. Everyone agreed.

When we all got back to my house and Mai's house, the kids went in to their rooms to play. While the adults chatted and laughed.

I cornered Mai and the kitchen and I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "thank you for the most perfect birthday present anyone has given me." "It was everyone's doing." Mai said. "And I will thank them. But right now I want to thank you in a different way." I whispered as I kissed her neck. "Koujo, everyone is here." She groaned in protest. "They won't mind." I said and I swept her up in my arms and carried her to our bedroom where I dropped her on to the bed making her bounce and then I pounced on top of her.

Sometime later I could hear the children entertaining the guests. The guest would laugh every now and then.

I smiled at the mental picture in my head. "I am so grateful to have great friends and a wonderful family." I said to a sleepy Mai.

"So am I." She whispered.

We finally got up and went back to the party. Mai's brother arrived by then. And Yasu joked about what we were doing and Ayako whacked him in the head. "OW! Now I know how the Monk feels." Yasu grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Maiya jumped on to my lap. GJ was with Naru (big surprise) and Larus was with Baojia. Mari jumped on to Mai's lap and fell asleep.

We all chatted through the night. I looked at and caught her eye and smiled.

Everything was perfect.

I looked over at Naru and nodded my head in thanks. He grinned a little then took a sip of his tea. He was the best friend I could ever ask for.

Mai was the best. She and the children where the best things the world. I kissed my eldest daughter's head and gave my sons and youngest child a proud smile.

Yep, everything was perfect.

_**There you are.**_

_**The last chapter for getting to know you.**_

_**Maiya learned Chinese sorcery from her father.**_

_**GJ and Larus got their mother's ESP but not as powerful as their mother.**_

_**Mari also has ESP like her older brothers and Gene appears in her dreams. Lin and Mai could hear her giggling in her sleep.**_

_**Lin and Mai are happy and even more in love.**_

_**Naru arranged for his girlfriend to live with him in Japan. Everyone likes her.**_

_**The Monk and Ayako are expecting their first child a boy. **_

_**Masako and Yasu are together. John has left the priesthood and is now married with a daughter.**_

_**Madoka is in London with Naru's parents.**_

_**SPR is bigger than ever before. And they are getting even more requests than ever before.**_

_**Everyone is still together. And they will be for a very long time to come**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**And thank you for reading this story.**_


End file.
